


Renegade

by AstralSector (GalaxiaBlaze)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by FMA to a degree, My First AO3 Post, Post-Avengers (2012), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, author is unsure on where the story may lead, possible OP OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiaBlaze/pseuds/AstralSector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the Chitauri attacking New York City nearly a few months ago, the city has calmed and licked its wounds and the Avengers have had a decent break. However, there's a new underground organization of criminals running amok that have reared their ugly heads by the name of E.R.A., a group bent on taking the world and more by storm. When they get their hands on a handy new weapon of potentially dangerous quality, their luck couldn't have been better. The problem? Said weapon is in the form of quite the rebellious child. Contains OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ensnared

Chapter 1: Ensnared

It feels like a prison, this place, but I'm the only one here, surrounded by four blank walls with two tiny windows and a heavy duty door locked to the teeth. I myself am chained to the ground. The room is dim, a small light above lighting the area.The air smells sterile like that of a hospital, not a hint of an unusual scent. The room is silent, my ears straining to hear something. But of course, nothing reaches them. Nothing but a loud silence that permeates through the air.

I have no clue of where I am. I was outside, having fun with my friends, minding my own business, the next moment my world turns dark and I wake up to find myself here. I pull at my chains futilely and find they won't budge. My wrists and ankles are practically constricted, my bonds are so tight. Even my mouth has been muzzled. I cannot even scream for help, though what good would that do?

Why was I here? I caused no trouble. Did no wrongs. Had I done something to tick off the wrong people? Was I in the wrong place at the wrong time? Some tears pricked at the edges of my eyes.

Suddenly, noises. Footsteps to be exact. For the first time. My head perked up in curiosity, ears straining to hear. They grew closer, and I could pick them out as voices. A frantic male voice spoke first.

"We cannot simply just kill this girl! She is a delicate specimen that cannot be tampered with in any which way! She is important to the whole of this organization!"

"E.R.A. won't stand for such a hapless child." This was a gruff voice, an older man. "A child of her stature, working for us? Ludicrous!"

My heart skipped a beat as I heard this. E.R.A.? Was this who captured me? The name was unfamiliar to me.

"We have just received her recently. We have seen what potential she has. You've seen the results yourself. Her power to... to... conform-"

"Quiet." This was a third voice, a younger one than the second voice, but definitely an adult. "These walls have ears. This is something that must not leave these doors. If this gets into the likes of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hands ..."

"Nothing good can come out of it," finalized the first voice.

"I'm glad we've reached an agreement," said the third voice. "Now, is everything prepared for the subject, Gaileo?"

"Y-yes, sir!" 'Gaileo' replied quickly. "Subject AL-7236 is ready for the experiment."

"Don't disappoint me, Gaileo." I heard a door open and close quietly. My own door rattled loudly as someone tinkered with the locks. Then it opened, revealing a  
man in a white coat with shoulder length black hair. "Now, hello, Subject AL-7236," he greeted. "My name's Gaileo. Professor Gaileo."

I gave a glare. That wasn't my name. My name was Ayaka. Ayaka Tanner. I tugged at my bonds in rebellion and gave a muffled shout. Gaileo chuckled. "Goodness, you're feisty," he said. He patted my head like one would pet a dog. "We have much in store for you. You may or may not know it, but you are quite the special child."

I saw him take out a needle from his pocket. The tip glistened in the dim light. "Now, I'll need you to go to sleep one more time," he said. "It's terribly important that you cooperate with us. This will only hurt a bit."

A sharp sting, a lapse of consciousness. Then, sooner than expected, I felt my world go dark again.


	2. Controlled

I awoke again in another room, where the lights were way too bright and the walls were stark white. My old clothes were replaced with a rather baggy one piece suit that had wide sleeves covering hiding my hands and even wider collar that covered the lower portion of my face.

"Hello, dear," I hear that high pitched voice greet. Gaileo peered down at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. A gloved hand pinched my cheek. "Glad to see you awake at last. You're certainly a heavy sleeper."

He placed a couple of objects in front of me. Some were toys like rubber ducks and yo-yos. Others were food items. I looked at my captor weirdly. "What's this all about?" I finally spoke, my own voice hoarse from dryness.

Gaileo laughed. "Oh, my child," he said. "You have a gift - a very  _ extravagant  _ gift, may I add. You're a prodigy among those with powers. And I want you to use it."

I picked up some bread, wanting to take a bite, but he smacked it out of my hand. "Tsk, tsk, no eating until we're done with this," Gaileo tutted. "Now, come on, and show me."

"What if I don't want to?" I snapped, glaring at the man. 

"You haven't a choice, Subject, AL-7236,” Gaileo retorted, a chill in his tone. “If you wish not to be tortured, you’ll do as I say. The outcome might be better for you, I think.”

My glare didn’t let up, grabbing the bread in my frustration. “I said I don’t want to!” I yelled, lightning crackling around my hands. In that instant, the bread was struck and transformed into several pieces of wheat.  Gaileo looked absolutely fascinated. “Wonderful!” he exclaimed. “My theory was true all along!”

“T-theory?” I repeated, calming down after looking at what I done. 

“If I am correct, which most likely I am, then you have the power to conform objects, even food, to different states through chemical and physical changes,” Gaileo explained importantly, almost imperiously. “This is amazing! I must run more tests! E.R.A. will know that you aren’t as garbage as some think you are!”

I didn’t completely understand what this mad genius was saying. All I could think about was the fact I revealed a secret that only my closest friends and mother knew about. My heart was filled with dread, but my mind was filled with questions.

“Hey… why am I here for?” I asked. “I mean, what are you trying to accomplish by seeing what my powers do?”

Gaileo was quiet for a minute, then answered, “We’re E.R.A., Experimentation of Rare Anomalies. As such, people like you are captured to study for… potential future uses, in the name of science.”

“Future… uses?” I repeated slowly, processing this information piece by piece. I didn’t like where this was heading.

“Oh, you know, sciency stuff,” Gaileo said with a wave of his hand. “Although I suppose you wouldn’t know about that, being only… what, ten?”

“ _ Twelve _ ,” I hissed. I hated being treated like I was some dumb little girl. I wasn’t the best in science class, but I had an idea what people did in labs, if I was any example of being a literal lab rat. I didn’t know what these people had in store, but something told me whatever it was, it obviously wasn’t anything pleasant.

“Sorry if I was off by two years, dear,” Gaileo replied nonchalantly. “I meant no offense. I was just stating my point.”

“Hmph,” I grunted. My stomach growled and my face grimaced as I held my abdomen. When was the last time I ate?

“Goodness, someone’s hungry,” Gaileo noted. “Let’s get you some food, hm? Don’t worry; it won’t be that gross cafeteria food you find at school, I assure you. You’re… a special case. You can’t afford to be eating like the peasants….”

He started for the door, but I asked one last question. “How… how long am I gonna be here? Am I gonna be dissected or…?”

Gaileo snickered. “I can’t say for certain of your stay,” he replied, “but being dissected?” He chuckled madly. “A biopsy or two perhaps, just to see what makes you tick. Oh, that just makes me excited thinking about it~!”

That didn’t make me feel any better. 

Speaking of, how did this man know what my powers did exactly? He had only seen them once in action, so how…?

I gulped. I didn’t want to think about.

 

\----

Gaileo wasn’t joking when he said I wasn’t going to be eating like the peasants. 

Call it an over-glorified feast or that's just me being over dramatic (or that I haven't eaten anything in possibly days since my stay here), but I haven't had such amazing food in what felt like ages. It  _ definitely  _ tasted better than school food, surprisingly. It was almost like my mother’s cooking.

Emphasis on  _ almost _ . No one could top her food. It was like food made from heaven dropped down from the angels. A single bite from any of her dishes was sinful, mind the pun. 

“I see someone’s enjoying themselves very much,” Gaileo stated with a grin as I practically gorged myself. I licked my lips of some sauce - thick and sticky barbecue sauce that practically covered my whole face - and I looked at him.

“I don't know why you're being so nice, but you're easily one of the coolest bad guys I've ever met in the history of… ever,” I proclaimed with a full mouth, cleaning it with a napkin. “I mean, I don't recall any villain ever feeding their captors like this….”

Yes, even I could be influenced by the power of food, especially if there was bacon on the table (which there was). Bacon was the source of all good in the world.

“Well, you are certainly a special one out of the bunch,” Gaileo said. He gave a wink, which I didn’t know if I should feel disturbed or not from it. “You deserve to be well fed.”

My eyes turned to a nearby T.V. that was showing the news. It showed a part of a city district in smoke, police cars and fire trucks swarming the parameter. Pedestrians stayed cautiously on the sidelines. Among the many people present were several figures that even I recognized, and I nearly dropped my fork. 

“Are those… the Avengers?” I said, eyes wide as I watched on. “Must be something big again if it requires their help. Hope it isn’t anymore aliens. They were disgusting…”

Gaileo narrowed his eyes at the T.V., almost as if something had disgusted him. Then, all of a sudden, he turned it off and grabbed me by the arm. “I’m afraid the feast will have to end,” he told me. “We have more work to do.”

“W-what?” I stammered, too surprised to resist as I was practically dragged away. “I haven’t even finished-!”

What was Gaileo's deal? Did the Avengers upset him that much? Or was there something else going on?

This already mysterious organization was getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

\---

**Meanwhile....**

Steve Rogers panted, back against a wall, suit torn in places, a thin strip of blood dribbling from his bottom lip. His trusty shield beside him, eyes shut tight against the currently throbbing pain coursing through his body, he heard soft footsteps on his right, clacking against the ground. One sky blue eye opened to gaze upon Natasha, who offered a hand. 

“I would ask if you’re doing okay, being a super soldier and all, but even super soldiers are bound to get hurt,” she stated as Steve took her hand and hoisted himself off the ground. 

“Hurt doesn’t even describe what I’m feeling right about now,” Steve coughed, wiping the blood from his lips. “Those terrorists were on a whole other level of crazy….”

“Speaking of crazy,” came Clint’s voice as he arrived, “I think the situation is more than what we bargained for.”

“And how would that be?” Natasha asked, eyebrow arched Clint’s direction.

“Here.” Clint handed over a gold and amber diamond shaped looking emblem with a phoenix like design imprinted on it. On the bottom, in ashen gray, were the letters “E.R.A.”

“E.R.A.?” Steve read aloud, eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the object. “Is this a new group we’re dealing with?”

“Dunno,” Clint said. “But if it is, it’s something pretty dangerous. The tech these guys had… the stuff in there... it was…”

He shuddered, leaning on Natasha for support. He never usually felt like this. He had seen some pretty gruesome stuff in his lifetime. But the things he and the others had seen…

  
Definitely weren’t for the faint of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't get the personalities of the Avengers wrong. While trying to stick with source material, I tend to end up making certain OOC, some more than others. :P
> 
> Also, this is the first time I've made a character like Ayaka with... questionable powers. I'm trying to not make her seem like a Mary Sue (and hopefully, I'm not).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome, as I love to know what I need to improve upon.

**Author's Note:**

> POVs are subject to change in the story, sometimes not always on our protagonist.


End file.
